Torpeza y romanticismo siempre se llevan
by Ili-Dany
Summary: One-shot dedicado a Nai lina. Ellos son y siempre serán unos idiotas que no sabrán como ser un pareja decente y expresar sus sentimientos de manera correcta. Pero las intenciones son lo que cuenta, y ahí es cuando vez que el amor es real.


**Nai lina esto es para ti, ame tus respuestas en el concurso.**

 **Tu querías algo empalagoso pues aquí te lo tengo. Ojala te guste.**

 **Yo amé escribirlo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a la gran Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

A veces pienso que el mismo mundo conspira en mi contra, pienso esto mientras camino en el distrito comercial en un sábado temprano en la mañana.

Hacer esto es algo fastidioso e inusual y por demás cansado, y la única razón para que haga algo así es la misma razón de siempre, mi jefe de mi extraño trabajo; que siempre logra entrometerme en situaciones que antes nunca hubiera soñado.

Si, él es la única persona por la que realmente haría algo así, comprar un regalo un sábado de descanso exactamente después del ciclo cuando estoy realmente exhausto. Y lo peor de todo es que realmente estoy entusiasmado por eso.

Me alegra poder darle algo de mi parte que no tenga que tener explicaciones, que tenga un único significado sin dobles intenciones. Cariño y ganas de verlo un poco feliz… Ojala las cosas fueran así de simples; ya que este regalo si lleva dobles intenciones y las segundas no son tan puras como las primeras.

Aunque tienen un poco de las primeras intenciones, las otras son más bien para aliviar culpas personales. Y esas culpas provienen de ciertos sucesos inesperados.

Finalmente después de mucho tiempo Takano-san y yo hemos comenzado oficialmente una relación, solo llevamos un par de semanas de esta manera.

Todo pasó de una manera muy precipitada, después de una serie de problemas que empezaron a surgir frente a mí, todo esto hizo que de repente quisiera derrumbarme, que todo lo que tenía se podía ir basura por la presión que tenía encima en ese momento. Pero de todo eso salió algo bueno, durante todo ese desastre pude darme cuenta que el único que me mantuvo en pie fue el apoyo de Takano-san, hizo darme cuenta de que aún en las situaciones más difíciles él no me dejaría solo. Todo eso hizo que finalmente realizará cuales eran mis sentimientos, que mis miedos nunca se harían realidad, que él estaría ahí.

Aún no nos acostumbramos del todo a la idea, en sí ya teníamos una vida parecida a la de una pareja pero esta era más parecida a la de amigos de sexo. Ahora la parte de los abrazos, besos y saludos es un poco incomoda, acostumbrarse a la parte de que ahora que lo podemos hacer cuando queramos y que ninguno de los dos se va oponer.

Pero los primeros días fueron muy extraños, la idea de despedirnos y saludarnos con besos, aún ahora mi corazón se descontrola completamente cada vez que Takano-san se acerca pero ahora ya no me alejo y eso solo hace que me sonrojé mucho más y que mis nervios aumenten. Incluso en una ocasión vi a Takano-san sonrojarse cuando yo fui el que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

¡AHHHHHH! ¡DEBO DEJAR DE RECORDAR ESO!, ya que solo logro sonrojarme aún más en este momento que estoy caminando por la calle y atraer un par de mirada curiosa cuando sacudo mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos.

Es importante encontrar ese regalo para limpiar mi consciencia, ya que después de tener finalmente de un tiempo como pareja me he dado cuenta de que realmente Takano-san siempre ha sido un apoyo para mí, ha sido paciente conmigo y de que yo había sido especialmente duro con él.

Debía recompensarlo por soportarme, y disculparme con él por la manera en que lo traté en todo este tiempo.

Camino en frente de todas las tiendas, miro los exhibidores para darme una idea de que puedo regalarle, y mi mente se queda en blanco. No tengo idea de que pueda darle.

Debo de apresurarme, ya que Takano-san no se quedará dormido para siempre, y probablemente cuando vea que no estoy me llamará y será entonces cuando todo mi plan se vaya a la basura; él se da cuenta fácilmente cuando miento.

Pasó justo al frente de una zapatería, y la idea de unos de regalarle unos zapatos pasa por mi mente, pero eso suena algo demasiado simple como para significar lo que quiero decir, que quiero verlo feliz y también compensarlo.

A pesar de que ahora ya podemos estar un tiempo juntos sin que sea tan incómodo, aún no cuesta tener una buena conversación; y eso se demuestra al ver que aún no conozco muchas cosas de parte de él.

Takano-san realmente ama los gatos, pero ya tienen a Sorata, además los animales no me toleran, no creo que sea la mejor idea.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a la parte que más conozco de este distrito, exactamente, a la parte de tiendas de libros usados.

¡Eso es! Es lo mejor que puedo darle, un libro siempre fue la manera en que los dos logramos congeniarnos, así podía darle algo con realmente el significado de lo que siento por él, darle a entender que… Lo amo.

 **& Onodera Ritsu&**

Trato de entrar en el apartamento de Takano-san sin hacer el mínimo ruido, me quito los zapatos con cuidado junto con el abrigo que traigo puesto.

Camino con cuidado fijándome si Takano-san está cerca, pongo atención a escuchar cualquier ruido que indique que Takano-san está despierto, pero no escucho nada.

Doy un largo suspiro de alivio.

Dejo la bolsa con el regalo en la pequeña mesa que está en la sala de estar, camino directo a la cocina; aún no hay señales de Takano-san.

Debo tranquilizarme, así que con cuidado saco un vaso para poder tomar un poco de agua; finalmente tomo agua pero algo sucede que hace que casi me ahogue con esta.

Unos brazos me toman por la cintura, y siento un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo al sentir la nariz fría de Takano-san tocar mi nuca.

-¡Takano-san! ¡No me asustes así!

-Yo debería ser el que diga eso –dice el contra mi nuca-; no sabes lo mucho que me asuste de no verte al despertar.

-Claro, como si el gran Takano Masamune fuera a espantarse por algo así –digo yo con claro sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto, yo me moriría sin ti a mi lado. –Eso lo dice en un susurro a lado de mi oreja.

Su voz se escucha un poco triste, y un poco melancólica. No puedo hacer otra cosa que sentirme un poco mal por eso. No puedo ver su cara pero su corazón está latiendo rápido junto con el mío.

Lo único que se me ocurre hacer en ese momento es tomar las manos de Takano-san mientras están aún en mi cintura, son cálidas y solo un poco más grandes que las mías. Esos gestos son algo que me gusta hacer, sin embargo, aún no me acostumbro a ellos por lo que siento mi cara arder y no puedo evitar encogerme más en mí mismo para que Takano-san no vea mi sonrojo.

Trato de ver cualquier otro punto para poder aclarar mi mente o distraerme de lo que está pasando en este momento, pero lo único que logro divisar es que en la mesa de la cocina hay dos platos llenos con comida caliente. Los cuales no hacen otra cosa que empeorar mi situación.

Siento que mi corazón late aún más rápido, y que algo llena mi interior. Una felicidad y calidez me rodean, ya que ese gesto tan simple como cocinar para los dos es algo que significa que tengo un lugar donde ir; en el que puedo sentirme seguro.

Todas las emociones me llenan de tal manera que no las soporto en mi interior.

-Yo nunca me iré de tu lado –digo lo más alto que puedo- porque… Te amo, Takano-san.

Justo ahí giro mientras sigo en el abrazo de Takano-san para quedar frente a frente con él, rodeo con mis brazos su cuello y tengo que pararme levemente en puntillas para poder alcanzar a darle un beso torpe, que más bien solo podría clasificarse como un choque de labios, cierro los ojos con fuerza porque si no lo hago no podré aguantar la vergüenza.

A penas separo mi labios vuelvo a encogerme en mi mismo y escondo mi cara en el pecho de Takano-san, y paso mis brazos a su espalda.

El me aprieta más contra el con un solo brazo mientras que el otro lo posa en mi frente para levantarme el cabello y así me da un beso.

Por un segundo doy un vistazo a la cara de Takano-san y veo un sonrojo en sus mejillas, esto solo logra que algo salte en mi interior, el nota el pequeño vistazo y me mira para dedicarme un leve sonrisa pero conservando aún su intensa mirada que siempre me ha cautivado.

-Creo que aún no me acostumbro a tus declaraciones –explica de manera dulce-, y quiero que siga así.

No entendía el porqué de que dijera eso último, el nota mi cara de confusión y posa sus manos en mis mejillas.

-Por qué así puedo sentir lo misma felicidad que sentí –explica en voz baja solo para mí- cuando lo dijiste la primera vez.

Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa, mi cara ahora parece una manzana y casi parece que en cualquier momento mis orejas lanzaran humo.

-¡Takano-san deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas!

-Solo estoy siendo honesto con mis sentimientos –se excusa-, igual que tú lo estabas haciendo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres como un niño pequeño!

-Pero te aseguro que soy un hombre –dicen con una sonrisa maliciosa-, creí que lo tenías bien claro cada noche.

-¡SOLO CÁLLATE!

Con eso me suelto de su abrazo y corro por los platos de comida para colocarlos en la mesa, pero justo cuando los dejo veo el regalo que había dejado ahí antes, tomo la bolsa y la escondo lo más rápido posible detrás del sofá.

Finalmente me siento en la mesa tratando lo más natural posible; aún soy pésimo mintiendo y actuando.

Takano-san llega caminando y se sienta al otro lado de la mesa, damos las gracias por los alimento y comenzamos a comer. La comida, como siempre, es deliciosa.

Las comidas siguen siendo un poco silenciosas, pero ahora esto ya no es tan incómodo como solía ser, y las conversaciones también han aumentado en número.

-Oye, hoy hay un junta en la editorial –empieza Takano-san-, para organizar una feria de autores.

-Ah, entonces supongo que tienes que ir.

-Ya que van a ir varios autores –dice con calma- varios de los editores irán, creo que Kisa y Hatori irán. Pero no es obligatorio.

-Creo que también me gustaría ir –digo pensativos-, me servirá para entender como es una feria de autores.

-De acuerdo, la junta es en dos horas –explica para finalmente dar el último bocado a su desayuno-. Iremos en mi auto.

-Está bien.

Yo también acabo de comer, él se levanta y recoge los platos de la mesa, pero antes de que finalmente se vaya lo detengo.

-Takano-san, quiero hablar contigo.

Él va a dejar los platos en la cocina y un momento después regresa para sentarse una vez más frente a mí.

Yo soy el que se levanta ahora y voy recoger lo que oculté detrás del sofá, saco de la bolsa el libro y me vuelvo sentar.

-Solo quería darte esto –. Se lo entrego mientras trato de mirar a otro lado-. Es un regalo.

Se ve su cara sorprendida, pero después esta se recompone en una cara que muestra calidez y una sonrisa que logra que ahora el sorprendido sea yo.

Él acerca sus manos para tomar el libro, con una de ellas lo toma y con la otra sujeta de manera repentina mi mano. Para después lograr darle un beso a mi mano, teniendo esa misma aura resplandeciente que a veces usa en la oficina; no sé si sentir vergüenza, fastidio o asco al saber que esa aura es una falacia que solo funciona con quien no conocen la personalidad verdadera de Takano-san.

-Así que es por esto que no encontré esta mañana a mi joven Ritsu –dice contra el dorso de mi mano.

Yo cubro mi cara con mi otra mano, ya que eso solo hace que la vergüenza me carcoma.

-Takano-san, en serio deja de ser tan vergonzoso mi mano de él.

-Mi joven Ritsu, como el dueño de mi corazón que eres –exclama él de manera exagerada y sin pudor- deberías referirte a mí como de tu propiedad por lo que deberías llamarme Masamune de ahora en adelante.

Ya no lo soporto más, me levanto con brusquedad y camino hacía la cocina para alejarme de él. Abro la llave del agua para poder empezar a lavar los platos.

-Ritsu, debes ponerte un delantal para lavar los platos –dice Takano-san desde la entrada de la cocina.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Ya tienes mojadas la manos –dice de forma que me hace enojar-. Yo te pondré el delantal.

-Descuida, me puedo secar las manos –digo de manera nerviosa.

-No hay problema. –Saca el delantal de un cajón-. Esas son el tipo de cosas que le puedes pedir a tu amante.

Solo hace todo esto para molestarme, y la peor parte es que lo logra. Pero en parte tiene razón, hacer ese tipo de cosas no es algo fuera para una pareja.

Con un poco de resignación dejo que Takano-san me ponga el delantal, pasa el cinto por mi cabeza, siento sus manos pasar sus manos más de lo debido para acomodarlo, lo cual solo logra incomodarme. Finalmente sus manos terminan en mi cintura y en lugar de ir al cinto de mi espalda llegan al suéter que traigo puesto y lo levantan sin miramientos, sus manos aprietan ahora mi cadera.

-¡AH! –Sus manos frías me causan un escalofrió-. ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

-Aprovechando la ocasión. –Odio como mantiene la calma en momentos así-. Ya que no pude darte mi abrazo y beso de buenos días.

Justo después me da un beso en la mejilla, esto solo logra encender mi rostro.

Pero esto queda en segundo plano cuando Takano-san hace un movimiento tan pequeño pero que parece tan bien calculado. Sus dedos apenas si rozan mi piel, pero lo hacen en una zona de mi vientre que solo causa que mis músculos se contraigan instintivamente y a su vez yo me agache.

-¡Oh! ¡No sabía que tenías una parte tan sensible! –dice con burla.

-Eres un idiota –respondo.

Pero antes de que pueda liberarme él lo vuelve a hacer, pero no es una zona en si sensible, en realidad resulta ser una zona que funciona para las cosquillas. Quiero aguantar la risa pero no puedo.

-Esto es buen descubrimiento –dice con malicia pero con alegría mientras continua con las cosquillas-. Es divertido.

La situación no es del todo mala, me gusta ver que yo y Takano-san podemos tener momentos especiales como estos. Pero necesitamos ir a trabajar, así que entre risa y risa, saco mis manos del fregadero y salpico agua en la cara de Takano-san.

Este me suelta para limpiarse los ojos y me mira, y el comienza a reír. Su risa me parece algo irreal y fantástico.

Después de eso el me trata de volver a abrazar y lo logra, pero hay un poco de agua en suelo y los dos caemos.

Ambos caemos con todo el peso sobro nuestros costados, no es especialmente doloroso pero quedamos frente a frente, y seguimos abrazados. Ambos volvemos a reír.

-Eso fue un truco sucio –dice Takano-san de manera dulce.

-Tú empezaste con los trucos sucios –digo con fingida irritación, ya que en realidad estoy muy feliz.

Un poco de silencio se planta, pero es un silencio gustoso que llega después de toda la alegría de los minutos anteriores.

-Tienes una risa hermosa. –A veces odio su forma de ser tan directo.

-También me gusta tu risa –digo en voz baja.

Algo me dice que ser una pareja indica que uno debe ser honesto con lo que siente y decirlo. Es lo que aún estamos tratando de aprender.

 **& Onodera Ritsu&**

¡ODIO A MASAMUNE, DIGO, A TAKANO-SAN!

Todo parecía que iba ser normal en esta junta, pero Takano-san siempre logra que todo termine en un desastre para mí.

Nada parecía fuera de lo usual cuando llegamos, solo paso que vimos a Yokozawa-san salió de un auto con alguien. Ambos venían a la junta, supuse, y Takano-san saludó a Yokozawa-san quien después presento a la otra persona; Kirishima Zen, jefe de editores de la sección de Shonen.

Después de eso todo fue incomodo, se sentía una aura terrible en el ascensor, entre Takano-san, Yokozawa-san y Kirishima-san. Creo nunca había sentido tanta presión en mi vida.

La junta fue más amena que las que suelen ser para discutir el número de copias. Aunque aquí estaban muchas caras que eran imponentes. Todos los jefes de edición, parte de ventas y publicidad, Isaka-san y su secretario, incluso ahí estaban unos cuantos autores; supongo que ellos también son importantes por ser los autores más populares de la editorial.

Los únicos que no fuimos llamados pero estábamos ahí éramos todo Emerald y un chico que trabajaba medio tiempo aquí. ¿Por qué vendría?

La junta fue bien hasta que se empezó a hablar de los autores que debían ir.

-Ijuiin-sensei, Usami-sensei y Yoshikawa-sensei deben de estar presentes –dijo alguien de ventas.

-No iré –dijo Usami-sensei de manera cortante- y menos si va este mangaka de mierda.

-Opino lo mismo –dijo Ijuiin-sensei con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco puedo –dijo Yoshino-sensei-. Yo dije que nunca haría apariciones públicas.

-Deja esas tonterías, Ijuiin –exclamo Kirishima-san-. No pienso soportar esto.

-Usagi-san debes cumplir con tu trabajo –ordeno el chico de medio tiempo-. No seas un niño.

-Yoshino-sensei usted debería aparecer –dijo de manera directa Takano-san-. Eso aumentaría las ventas.

Todo se volvió un mar de gritos, pero sin duda.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué nadie puede cumplir con su trabajo?! –grito Yokozawa-san.

-Eso díselo a Edición –exclamo alguien de Publicidad-. ¿Qué es ese trato especial de no apariciones públicas? Además, ¿qué rayos hace toda Emerald aquí?

-Obviamente estamos aquí porque mi departamento siempre va un paso sobre ustedes –explica Takano-san de manera arrogante.

Justo ahí Takano-san saca su aura de anfitrión, y lo demás lo siguen, incluyéndome. Si no lo hago ellos me molestarán después, al menos ellos dicen que puedo hacer esa aura de manera decente. Y algunas chicas de publicidad se quedan embelesadas viéndonos. Mientras los demás tratan de poner la cara más indiferente que pueden.

-Entonces entreguen el material a tiempo –exclama Yokozawa-san.

La pelea vuelve a empezar, y veo como Usami-sensei sigue actuando como un niño, aún con ese niño con el que parece cercano. Sus rabietas me hacen recordar mi época como editor de literatura y los malos ratos que pase con Usami-sensei.

-¡AKIHIKO! ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UNA PERSONA DE MIERDA! –grito sin pensar-. ¡TIENES TRABAJO, NO SEAS TAN CREIDO POR TU MALDITAS NOVELAS Y CUMPLE TUS MALDITAS RESPONSABILIDADES!

-Sabía que te me hacías conocido –explica Usami-sensei con fastidio-. Es bueno volverte a ver, Onodera.

-Igualmente. –Le mando una mirada de enojo.

Es ahí cuando reacciono y regreso a la realidad. Volteó a ver mí alrededor y todos tienen los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-Es bueno ver que no has cambiado –exclama Usami-sensei-, tan directo como siempre.

-¿También fue tu editor, Usagi-san? –Usami-sensei asiente-. Se nota.

-De acuerdo, iré –dice Usami-sensei-. Solo porque no deseo tener que chocar con Onodera otra vez.

-Igualmente, ese chico es sin duda aterrador –explica Ijuiin-sensei.

Yo trato de no mirar a nadie a la cara.

-Yo sigo diciendo no –se excusa Yoshino-sensei-, si alguien ve que en realidad mentí perderé más de lo que ganaré. Nadie puede saber que soy un hombre que dibuja manga shoujo.

Nadie dice nada, ese un tema que se prefiere dejar pendiente.

-Perdón, Onodera-kun pero no te enfades –exclama Yoshino-sensei-, pero no me intimidas. Tori es más aterrador.

Todos voltemamos a ver discretamente a Hatori-san, tiene un aura aterradora a su alrededor. Nadie toca más el tema.

La junta acaba y todos nos despedimos, pero antes de que siquiera una persona salga Takano-san abre la boca.

-Quién diría que el niñito rico tendría tal vocabulario –exclama con sorna-, Ritsu sin duda tienes alma de editor para hablarle a Usami-sensei así.

-¡CÁLLATE, MASAMUNE!

Justo después cubro mi boca, otra vez metí la pata.

-¡Oh, Ricchan y Takano-san son ahora muy cercanos!

Yo deseo que me tragué la tierra y que mis mejillas dejen de parecer manzanas.

Tengo que pensar más lo que digo.

 **& Onodera Ritsu&**

Estamos ya de regreso en el auto en donde Takano-san me tiene atrapado entre sus brazos y un beso apasionado.

Nos separamos para respirar y veo sus ojos que siguen tan brillante como siempre.

-Ritsu, quiero casarme contigo –lo dice de tal manera que parece que lo dice en serio.

-¿Qué? –mi cara refleja estupefacción.

-Ahora siento que ya vi todas tus facetas, esa era la última que necesitaba ver–explica en voz baja-. Siento que ya te conozco y ahora quiero hacer formal esa unión contigo.

-Masamune, estás loco –una sonrisa pequeña no puede evitar salir de mi rostro.

-Tú ya hablas inglés, podemos ir a Estados Unidos a casarnos.

Me sostiene las manos con cuidado.

-Tendremos una luna de miel en donde queramos –explica con alegría y dulzura, que solo me hace querer creerle-. Solo necesitamos la visa.

-Deja de decirlo tan en serio.

-Es porque va en serio, como mi amor por ti.

De repente suelta mi mano y saca algo debajo del asiento, un paquete de chocolates y me los entrega.

-Fui por ellos en el descanso de la junta –exclama con arrogancia-. No iba dejarte ser mejor amante que yo y dejar que te lucieras con ese regalo.

-Idiota, no se supone que lo debías regresar -. La frustración me hace hablar-. Era una disculpa por tratarte mal por un año.

-¡¿Ah?! Pues explícate la próxima vez –también responde con enojo-. Además sabes que me podía recompensar con otra cosa, y que eso me gusta más.

-Eres un pervertido, Masamune.

Todo continúo con una pelea bastante infantil, pero pudimos decir todo lo que pensábamos.

Al final decidimos que una boda necesita un poco más de planeación.

* * *

Espero que los que lo hayan leído les guste y dejen un review.

Me esforcé en escribirlo y por los que siguen mi otra historia "Algo hermoso" trataré de publicar pronto pero también quería hacer esto bien, así que veré cuando actualizo.

Con cariño, Ili-Dany.


End file.
